tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Friendly Fighting
Log Title: Friendly Fighting Characters: Delusion, Springer Location: The Rollout Bar/Toraxxis Plains Date: December 8, 2018 TP: Dominicon TP Summary: Delusion and Springer have a friendly spar outside The Rollout. Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 21:15:29 on Saturday, 8 December 2018.' Delusion is sitting in The Rollout, sipping a fairly stiff drink, and enjoying the quiet of the evening. Springer eventually walks in, the Wrecker making no effort to hide or enter quietly, just not the Wrecker way. He pauses only briefly at the entrance as he does a quick scan of the room before he heads to the bar, his stride only briefly stuttering when he notices Delusion but ends up at the bar eventually, the Bot ordering one of the stronger drinks as he nods in greeting to Delusion. Delusion lifts a hand in greeting to Springer, waiting until he's obtained his drink before raising her voice. "Good evening. How goes your day?" Springer lets out a fake-sigh, "Didn't get to blow up, knock down, knock out or genreally wreck any mayham. So was a bit of a let down." He grins a bit, winking at the Femme as he takes a long drink from his glass when it arrives, "Overall... a good day when I don't have to do any of those." Delusion nods. "My day has been rather quiet as well. It's both good and bad." Springer turns around and leans back against the bar, the cup in his hand as he sips from it from time to time, "What? From what everyone says, you Dominicons are raising hell across the board?" Delusion chuckles. "Of course they do. We have a well-earned reputation. But not every day can be chaos and mayhem." She leans her chin on her hand. "Spike seems to think we're still Decepticons." Springer rolls his head back with a chuckle, looking at the ceiling, "Spike's a good kid.. but he does seem to focus a little too much on the pass." He uses his free finger to point in Delusion's general direction, "Though as you said, the Dominicons DO have a history even in the short time they have been around Earth." Delusion nods. "This is true. We were unusually competent. Still are." She smirks. Springer can't help but laugh at that, "Compared to most of the 'Cons? Yes, you are." He drinks from his drink again lightly before continuing, "Am glad have not been forced to go against you or your 'sisters', I prefer to get on the good side of lovely ladies." Delusion hmms. "And just how do you plan to do that here?" She has a glint in her optics. Springer leans over a bit to look at Delusion's drink, "Normally, by offering to buy the next round.. but you have one still." Delusion tilts her head, looking at Springer speculatively. "And what about a little friendly fighting?" Springer blinks his optics at that, as that was NOT one of the choices he expected to hear, "A spar? Ok.. I will admit that is typically not one of the methods I choose." He can't help but grin a bit more widely, "But it is best to do what a lady wishes, if that is actually what she wants?" Delusion stands and finishes her drink. She nods to Springer. "I haven't sparred against anyone except my sisters in quite some time. Too much time with the same people isn't good for one's reflexes." She favors him with a lopsided smile. "Besides, variety is the spice of life." Springer rolls his eyes as he finishes the last little bit of his drink before setting it on the bar, "And what about Knightmare? She is a touch.. over protective of your sisters and you." Delusion chuckles. "Afraid she'll show up to smash you with her mace if you get in a ring with me?" Springer huffs, "Afraid? No. But she does hold a grudge like few others I know." He streches a bit, arms high above his head before he winks, "And don't want to get in trouble for knocking you around some in a fight, even a friendly one.. especially one you asked for." Delusion spreads her hands. "Surely you know your own strength well enough to stay out of trouble." She lets out a sigh. "A shame the arena isn't working again yet. It's low on the list of priorities." Springer waves towards the exit of the bar, "Well, is it not traditional for there to be a occasinal brawl outside of the bars?" He turns and bows to Delusion, "And it is not me controlling my strength but I do remember Knightmare THREATENING other 'Cons in the middle of a fight if their shots came near you, Delusion. But I am willing to take the risk, if you think you can.. handle a Wrecker?" Delusion ahs. "She says that about anyone shooting at any of us." She clasps her hands behind her back and heads for the entrance. "I suppose that means I should take such a fight seriously." Springer waits a moment then follows along behind Delusion, his tone growing serious as he speaks, "You should always take a fight seriously, it's when you don't that bad things happen." Delusion hmms. "Ah, well. There are times and reasons to hold back. Not every card needs to be played in every fight." She smirks at Springer. "Somebody is always watching, after all." Springer rolls his optics as he keeps walking, "Did not say show all your cards, Delusion. Just take it seriously." He stops at the door and yet again winks at Delusion before passing outside, "Afterall, isn't it more fun to work to get them to show... those secrets?" Toraxxis Plains - Northeastern Cybertron The remote Toraxxis Plains of Cybertron are the location of the new Toraxxis mega-refinery, The Rollout Bar, and a network of long forgotten subterranean tunnels. Delusion chuckles, following Springer outside. She gets a few steps away from the bar, then settles into a fighting stance. "Well, then. Let's see how many you can reveal." Springer steps a few feet away.. pausing long enough to send a command to the drones in the area that it is a spar.. not a fight, then shifts his feets as he raises up his hands and flicks a hand at the Dominicon, "Ladies first." Delusion 's mouth quirks. "Alright, then." She starts out easy, a quick testing punch to see what Springer's reflexes are like. >> Delusion misses Springer with Jab. << Springer keeps smiling as he shifts just a bit, one hand reaching up and just nudging Delusion's kick off to the side a bit before he steps in closer, "Not bad.. your elbow started flexing a bit early.. gave it away." He then lashes out with a kick at Delusion's shin. >> Springer misses Delusion with Kick. << Delusion is as light on her feet as her slender frame would suggest, and she easily sidesteps the kick, turning to reply with a sharp kick of her own. >> Delusion strikes Springer with Kick. << Springer manages to guard against the kick somewhat, though it's clear it does hit pretty good as the Wrecker stumbles a step, a grin appearing on his face, this one more clearly a honest one, "Ooohh.. guess I should take my own words to heart and not hold back." He wiggles his arm a bit to loosen it back up before he charges in, arms still up in a guard till the last moment when he throws a quick punch at the Femme's chest. >> Springer misses Delusion with Punch. << Delusion flashes Springer a smile just as she slips to the side of his punch as well. "You're quick, but so am I." Her hands may be graceful, but the grip she goes for is solid steel as she reaches for the big mech's arm and shoulder. >> Delusion misses Springer with Clinch. << Springer chuckles as he proves he is can more rather well for a larger Mech by twisting at the last second, again knocking one of Delusion's hands to the side but this time he doesnt back off and instead makes a grab of his own as he keeps twisting and tries to toss the Femme away from him, "With a form like that? I would hope your quick and agile, Delusion." >> Springer misses Delusion with Throw. << Delusion demonstrates that she is, in fact, quite agile, twisting with the motion of the throw and costing it any of its momentum. She feints with a kick, but it's the punch behind it that's the real danger. "My sisters and I are dancers," she purrs. >> Delusion strikes Springer with Hook. << Springer does as expected, and shifts to block the kick, Delusion's hook rocking Springer's head and staggering him again... though rather then get mad his grin remains, "So you can bust the moves, huh? But do you have the endurance to make it worth while?" And he darts back in, kicking off the ground as he charges and swings a short but sharp uppercut at the Dominicon. >> Springer misses Delusion with Blow. << Delusion drops low, kicking out a foot as Springer charges. "Shouldn't that be your worry, with all that weight?" >> Delusion misses Springer with Sweep. << Springer simply.. jumps over Delusion's sweeping leg, "It's only a worry if you don't know how to use it right, Delusion." And again, he shows why he is called SPRINGER as he spins in the air and lashes out with another kick as he lands on one hand. >> Springer misses Delusion with Leap-Kick. << Delusion rolls out of the way, getting a bit of distance and slipping her whip free. "Well, you can certainly handle yourself at close range." The multiple heads of the whip cross the distance between the two. >> Delusion misses Springer with Whip. << Springer stays on that hand for a second, perfectly balanced before he drops down to the ground and rolls out of the way as the whipheads slash across the ground where he was and comes back to his feet, "Of course I can handle myself! I do my best to ensure the ladies are well handled." He winks at Delusion before charging back in again, a quick series of punches darting at the Dominicon. >> Springer misses Delusion with Blow. << Delusion twitches the whip back to herself just in time to use it and the vambraces of her armor to deflect Springer's blows. As his momentum carries him through, she reverses one of the blocks to bring that same armor up into his chest. "You don't strike me as the grappling type," she teases. >> Delusion misses Springer with Elbow Smash. << Springer see's the elbow coming at his chest, and turns with it, allowing the blow to graze off his chest and a hand coming up and nudging at her elboww a bit to cause her to turn just a bit more all the while his free hand reaching behind him and pulling his sword free... then slapping the flat of it at Delusion's rear. "Oh, I know how to grapple when it's called for... and while it is tempting, Knightmare would probably try to kill me." >> Springer misses Delusion with Sword. << Delusion steps into Springer's reach instead of away, tucking her body against his and moving to turn the mech over her shoulder. "Come now.. you don't have to be shy about it." >> Delusion misses Springer with Throw. << Springer proves he /is/ heavier then he might look as he shifts his weight just enough to prevent Delusion from doing more then leaning back against him. He reaches up and tries to tap at Delusion's chin since she is so close, "Now SHY is somehing I am typically not called.." He then tries to grab her hand and spin the Dominicon away from him. >> Springer strikes Delusion with Throw. << Delusion -did- pretty much dare him to do that, so she probably deserves the fact that even with her skill, she can't overcome the strength behind that throw more than to roll with it. But roll she does, and her red optics gleam with delight. "There we go!" The whip darts his way.. but it's just a feint once again, the whip heads fading away as Delusion kicks off a wall for more momentum and aims high. >> Delusion misses Springer with Leap-Kick. << Springer simply... smiles. "There we go, NOW your getting into the spirit of things!" That does not mean he is just going to stay still, and since Wreckers do not retreat he charges forward once again, crowding into Delusion's attack and reaching up as he lets his sword drop to the ground and tries to just grab Delusion from the air and slam her into the ground as he considers it rude to not go full out when his opponent seems to be doing so. >> Springer strikes Delusion with Smash. << Delusion has just enough time to turn her head and guard her optics as the ground rushes up to meet her.. but she's got a growing smile even as some of her armor cracks under the stress. Rolling for a little more space, she sends the whip skittering ahead of her again, undulating back and forth briefly before the actual strike, a faint glow along its length. >> Delusion misses Springer with Electrified Whip. << Springer drops to his knee quickly, his hand seeking out his sword in time to bring it up quickly, moving it side to side in a quick flash as he counters the strike of the whiphead but does not use the edge of the blade, as he has no interest in actually damaging it. Finally he stands back up, and streches a bit before he smiles at Delusion, "Okay.. I think we're warmed up finally. Ready to start this for real?" He winks as he steps back, his sword moving into a guard position.. and his free hand beckoning at Delusion. Delusion chuckles. "For real, then?" She flicks the whip.. and instead of striking at Springer, it seems to throw more Delusions from itself, all of them shifting about to surround the Autobot. >> Delusion projects a forcefield over herself. << < OOC> Delusion says, "That represents the holograms. :D" Springer laughs as he watches the various images of Delusion come into being and can't help but grin and wink at Delusion, "Ah.. and now I get to look at many beautiful ladies. THIS is a spar I can truly enjoy." His optics drift from one to another before he chooses one at random and charges in, his sword slicing out in a quick swipe at one. >> Springer misses Delusion with Slice. << Maybe the figure evaded him because it wasn't real. Maybe Delusion is just that slippery. As it is, the various Delusions work together, advancing just slightly at different rates. Unless a mech is very sure which one is real, the images themselves don't give away when exactly the attack will land. "Combat is one of my favorite arts," Delusion purrs, the holographic images crowding in close even as she goes for the attack. >> Delusion misses Springer with Grapple. << Springer smiles, "And you dance well while fighitng.. and though it is enjoyable to see so many of you at the same time, let's move this along yes?" His sword moves like lightning, darting out in a variety of directions before he jumps suddenly and comes down on a knee, his sword striking straight down at the ground as a blast of air swirls up and bursts out around him, pushing back against all the many Delusions around him. >> Springer misses Delusion with Cyclone . << Delusion laughs, the various figures scattering readily enough. But the Dominicon doesn't need to be close to be dangerous, and several of the holograms snap whips at Springer, one glowing and the others not. >> Delusion misses Springer with Disarm. << Springer lives up to his name, as he uses the kneeling position he was in to leap up and over the many lady fans around him, dodging just out of the way of the whips before landing a short distance away, "My apologizes, Delusion, but I am definitely not into bondage. Sorry." He winks and steps back, his sword coming back up into a guard position.. and showing off the pistol he had drawn with his free hand with which he shoots off a few shots at the various Delusions' feet. >> The forcefield protecting Delusion deflects Springer's Laser ! << One of the shots goes clean through the leg of a hologram and it fades away, revealed as a fake. "That comes after fighting, anyway.. sometimes." Half the figures close and the others keep their distance, flicking their whips. The real Delusion is among those that reach for Springer's frame, however. >> Delusion misses Springer with Takedown. << Springer flicks his wrist, spinning his sword in a few quick cirles before he slides it back into it's sheath on his back. "Oh? So I guess Dust Devil wasn't joking afterall." His eyes do a quick scan of the remaining images and picks one out before charging forwrd with a smirk on his face as he decides to be rather brash, but at the last moment the image of a certain Bot flashes through his mind and his 'attack' changes and he simple throws one of his stronger punches at the chosen image. >> The forcefield protecting Delusion deflects Springer's Hammer-Punch! << >> The attack overwhelms the forcefield and deactivates it. << Delusion is good, but it's hard to keep that many dopplegangers present, active, and realistic. Springer's bold actions tear through one and reveals more to be simply out of step. The holograms fade to simple shadows as Delusion abandons the tactic to focus on targetting the mech. She doesn't speak until committed to the blow. "I'm not an innocent femme," she comments. >> Delusion misses Springer with Uppercut. << Springer decides that backing off has not helped much this fight so he again steps in closer, letting the Dominicon's hit land against his chest as he leans into it to kill most of the force behind the blow, "That is a good thing.. since I think we have established that I cannot handle innocent ones very well." And before he can second-guess it he snaps his head forward and tries to headbutt Delusion. >> Springer strikes Delusion with Bash. << Delusion is forced back a step- that hurt, and there's a fresh crack in her helmet and a ringing in her head to prove it. But her smile is undaunted and she reaches forward on pure instinct. "Fragile things," she says. >> Delusion strikes Springer with Clinch. << >> Springer temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Springer doesn't draw back, having intended on following up his blow with a punch but Delusion's clinch takes him by surprise as he finds himself suddenly very close to the Dominicon, surprised enough that he does not react for the moment. Delusion purrs at Springer. "A friendly embrace.. a shame it must end so soon." She digs in her fingers for a sure grip, having taken the measure of the mech's weight earlier in the fight. This time, she rolls through the throw in almost textbook fashion. >> Delusion strikes Springer with Throw. << Springer is easily thrown this time, as he is a bit off-step still.. which happens to even the best of the best. He lands on his back with a decent thud, which ends up enough to shake him out of his brief pause and rolls to his feet, "And here I was expecting you to try stealing something.. how disappointed I am." He rolls his shoulders slightly as he smiles, "But I think this has gone on long enough, don't you think? I can see the cracks and your movement is a bit off.. I'd rather not risk Knightmare getting too pissed off. And as I am a gentleman... hit me with your best shot, Delusion, and I will return the favor afterwards." He sets himself and waves at her, "When your ready." Delusion has a gleam in her optics in spite of the damage, and she is slow to nod. "I could take a bit more.. but yes, Knightmare would be disappointed in me if I misjudged." She tilts her head at his offer, smile dancing on her lips. "Well, with such an invitation, how could I refuse?" The slender femme leads in with her left, stopping abruptly short as she snaps her favored weapon forward in its place, the heads of the whip sparking hot. >> Delusion misses Springer with Sizzling Whip. << Springer dodges and weaves, swaying just enough as he manages to safely judge the whip's path so that it barely misses.. close enough some of the shine on his armor is warped a bit but not enough to do real damage, this time at least. He considers his current condition and starts to use one of his lesser attacks.. but he did say he would use his hardest, and he refuses to be called a lier. After that moment's hesitation he charges forward and just up, this time striking out with one of his armored knees as he puts every bit of strength he has into it. >> Springer misses Delusion with Leap-Attack. << Delusion slips aside, only a little bit less graceful than the beginning of the fight.. and she would eagerly dive in for more.. but the agreement was this this was enough, and that's likely the smart move. So, the Dominicon flicks her whip back into a coil and tucks it in its proper place at her side. She traces a crack along her side with her fingertips. "It seems I'm going to need some fresh paint," she says with a pleased smile. Springer hhmsss as he steps back, relaxing his stand a bit after recovering from his attack, "Well, I would like to say I held back since I did not want to hurt a lovely lady but I while I did not go /full/ out, since this was a spar not a fight, I didn't hold back much. And you got some good hits in, Delusion. It was a good spar." Delusion nods. "It was. I believe we're well matched in skill, but you outweigh me by far and the difference tells eventually." She walks boldly into Springer's personal space. "Have fun?" Springer arches a optic, and refuses to back down as his space is crowded, "I am a Wrecker, I always have fun in a good brawl." He reaches up and taps Delusion's chin unless she pulls back, "And against a fair lady? Just makes it more intersting." Delusion smirks and places a hand on Springer's chestplate. "Good." She lets her fingers drag as she turns to start the walk back. Flight? Yeah, flight is probably possible, but maybe not in jet mode. Springer simply crosses his arms and smirks as he watches Delusion walk away, choosing not to say anything at the moment. Log session ending at 01:37:24 on Sunday, 9 December 2018.